Nothing can take you away from me
by I-am-not-a-flower
Summary: James is going off to fight the war, leaving Lily behind pregnant. Lily doesn't want him to go. James promises that nothing will take him away from her. [ONESHOT]


**one shot**

_Disclaimer- don't own any h.p characters or any other h.p things_

_**Authors note- hey this is a little thing I used to cure my writers block so I can continue with my other story falling through time so enjoy and R&R :**_

* * *

Lily sat on the couch with crystal like tears falling from her beautiful emerald eyes. She was avoiding the concerned hazel ones of the only man she ever loved.

"Lily love, please look at me." James pleaded with his wife holding her smooth chin in his callused hands.

Lily looked at him placing a pale hand on his face, caressing his cheek as the tears continued to fall. "Don't go…" Lily pled quietly. James looked heartbroken; he couldn't stand causing her pain but the war wasn't going to end anytime soon and he had to do something to protect his family.

"I have to. You know I cant sit back and let that maniac continue to kill all that we hold dear.." James said.

"I am so scared this is the last time I will ever see you….I'm scared our baby will never know his daddy." Lily cried holding a shaking hand to her slightly protruding stomach.

James placed a hand over her own smiling slightly. "Lil's no matter what happens, whether I die or live I will always be here with you and Prongs Jr. Do you hear me? I will never leave you. Death can try to pry me away from this earth but he will fail cause nothing will take me away from my family I swear to you….Marauder's honor." James said, pulling his wife to his chest and held onto her as tight as he could trying to prove to her that he was not lying and that he would never leave her.

"Prongs mate you ready" Sirius asked coming into the Potters living room to see husband and wife holding onto each other.

James smiled up at Sirius sadly and untangled himself from his wife's arms. "I have to go honey. I'll be home soon. Take care of yourself." James said kissing his wife sweetly on the lips before picking up his green duffel bag and headed to the door. Sirius smiled at Lily comfortingly before hugging her.

"Take care of him, Siri" Lily whispered Sirius nodded before the two solders disappeared leaving behind their lives to fight for what they believe in.

* * *

Lily sat at the kitchen table looking across from her son Harry James Potter. Her husband wasn't there at the birth for he was fighting in the war against Voldemort. She was so excited though because today she will see her husband for the first time in 7 months. She looked anxiously at the clock; he was due at noon and it was only 9:30.

"Gurgle" Harry said dancing around his high chair.

"Oh Harry I bet your so excited about seeing your daddy for the first time, aren't you?" Lily cooed, picking her son up and going into the living room where she had said her goodbye to the love of her life. She sat on the comfy sofa where she had been sleeping since James left. It just didn't feel right being in their room by herself. She then started to play with her 3 month old son.

* * *

James stood in the doorway of his home; he hadn't been there for so long. He lend against the frame and looked in awe as his wife sat on the floor with their son. He had waited his whole life for this moment. of course Lily had sent loads of pictures but nothing could prepare him for this. His son was perfect and the woman who was playing with him had a certain glow about her "_The glow of a wife and mother…"_ James thought.

"He's perfect" James said making his presence known to the two in the other room.

Lily looked up in surprise staring into the hazel eyes of her husband before swooping Harry into her arms and rushing into his waiting arms tears of joy in her eyes. "You weren't suppose to be here till noon." She stated still clutching him with her free arm while Harry sat comfortably in-between his parents knowing some how this strange man was his father.

"Sirius covered for me." James said still holding his wife to him

"Gurgle"

"Oh some one wants to meet you." Lily said pulling away holding Harry out. James carefully took his baby boy from his mothers arms and cuddled him to his chest. He smiled like an idiot as he made his way to the comfy couch and sat down still holding his son….his baby.

"He is everything I imagined Lils." James said softly Lily sat down next to him and intertwined their fingers.

"He is," was all she said as the they stared happily at the little boy with his Mummy's eyes and Daddy's unruly hair. Neither thought of the war or the danger, they just stared as the little boy played with his fathers shirt with the curiosity only a baby could have. Life was good if only for this moment and the little family would make the most of it.


End file.
